


Day One :: First Time/Loss of Virginity

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, First Time Sex, Ghoul Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: "Dean... a man with cold feet isn't someone I'd share a bed with."Dean Domino isn't a man to back down from a challenge, especially when his pride gets the best of him. But when the ex-courier asks him to put his own life on the line to do her a favor, he's going to ask for a little bit of convincing.
Relationships: Female Courier/Dean Domino
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Day One :: First Time/Loss of Virginity

**Author's Note:**

> This was a day late in posting and it wasn't edited first as it was such a pain to finish up anyways. I apologize if it reads a little funny, I was all over the place while writing it.

Six grunted as her hands and knees hit the mattress, sending up a plume of dust around her as if to display just how long it had been since the bed saw any kind of action. Probably not since Dean Domino had a smooth set of skin and a voice to match if the ex-courier had to guess.  
“Get those pants off,” Dean commanded from behind, landing a gentle blow on her ass before audibly struggling with his belt, the metal jangling as the buckle came undone, followed by the sound of leather sliding against fabric. Six, in the meantime, did as she was told. Thankfully, her own pants were barely held up by some old rope she had found, meaning that with one tug she was undressed as told and awaiting her next command. But Dean didn’t say anything, he simply grabbed the back of her head and pushed her back down until she was holding herself up with her hands, feeling completely exposed to not only the ghoul behind her, but to the entire world just outside the walls around them.  
So this is it, Six thought as she closed her eyes and waited. But at least there’s a bed.  
“I hope you’re good and wet for me,” Dean rasped as he reached between her thighs to slide a finger between the lips. “I would hate to be castrated just because you weren’t ready.”  
Six flinched as his rough and scarred finger rubbed viciously against her clit, obviously in some kind of attempt to arouse her. While she could admit it felt a little good, she still felt that he was being rather rough. Biting her lip against saying something, she just waited for him to finish up and move onto something else.  
“Tell me how you like to be touched,” Dean said as he leaned over her, his half-hard cock pressing against her ass. “Tell me how all those other men have touched you to make you cum for them.”  
Six began to open her mouth to tell him that it had never happened before, that she had always run off or ran them off before that opportunity arose and this was the furthest she had ever gotten with anyone. But her voice caught in her throat and all she could do was make a noise she had never made before. Dean stopped rubbing and chuckled.  
“Are you trying to tell me that you’re a virgin?”  
Rather than speak aloud, Six nodded. She knew there was no shame in her title, but she still couldn’t help but worry about what such an egocentric ghoul as himself might have to say about the situation. She must have made her embarrassment clear as he began to rub at her clit again, but much more gently.  
“So you chose me to fuck you for the first time, did you? You must have heard the old stories of how good the King of Swing was at making the ladies feel, hmm?” Six tried again to respond, but a kiss to her shoulder surprised her into silence. “Making love is a lot like playing an instrument. It doesn’t matter how well you know to play, if you don’t warm up first you’re going to hit more sour notes than sweet.”  
“Quite the analogy,” Six finally managed, twisting her head back in an attempt to look at the ghoul pushing his now full erection against her bare bottom. “How many women have you gotten into bed with that one?”  
“The King of Swing doesn’t need lines like that to get women to fall into his sheets, you know. After all, you were flirting with me so hard I thought you’d done this before.”  
“No,” Six finally admitted, feeling a heavy blush rising to her cheeks. “I’ve never gotten this far.”  
“That’s alright, partner. I’ll make sure you’re ready.” As Dean spoke, he began to circle his finger around her clit. “Do you touch yourself when you’re alone at night?”  
“Y-yes,” Six stammered out, closing her eyes and focusing on the feeling of his finger on her, so much more gentle than when he had first touched her.  
“Tell me how you like it, love. I want to help you.”  
“A-a little faster.”  
“Like this?” Dean began to rub faster in tight circles, his finger not leaving her once. Six let out a rather embarrassing moan as she pushed her hips against him. “Yes, you like that. Tell me what else. Tell me what else you do with your fingers.”  
“I--inside,” she whimpered, her face heating up so badly she wanted to bury her face in the blankets if not for fear of catching the sheets on fire.  
“Speak up, love. I couldn’t hear you.”  
“Inside,” Six repeated, keeping her eyes closed. “I like to put a finger inside.”  
“Can you take two?” Without waiting for his answer Dean pushed two fingers in. Six gasped and forced herself to relax rather than tense at the feeling of being stretched, listening to Dean moan softly behind her. “Yes, you can take two easily. Do you play with your clit while you finger yourself?”  
Again, Dean didn’t wait for an answer. Twisting his fingers around until he could rub her clit with his thumb, all three digits working together until she felt the knot suddenly appear in her gut. For a moment she worried that something was wrong, but when the worry made the knot ebb away she realized what it was.  
Up until that point every orgasm she had ever experienced had hit her hard and fast. She had never felt one that came upon her like this, slowly yet somehow just as powerful.  
“You’re getting tighter,” Dean whispered, placing another kiss on her shoulder. “You’re about to cum, aren’t you?”  
When Six opened her mouth to answer she found herself moaning instead. Dean sped his motions up, pushing her closer and close to the edge until he finally shoved her over it. She tried out as she came, her elbows buckling beneath her until she toppled face first into the bedding.  
As she worked to catch her breath she felt the bed dipping between her legs from behind and felt something thicker than fingers prodding her again.  
“Stay right like that for me,” Dean demanded, his voice back to the rather demanding tone. “You’ve had yours, you know. My hand is soaked to prove it, so it’s time you let me have mine.”  
Six, once more, did as told but more out of being too relaxed to move than actual obedience. But she did tense as he pushed in, filling her quicker and further than his fingers had done. But there was no pain, no pop or sting that she had heard about from the whores on the Strip who thought it was fun to scare her. All there was was pressure, a pleasurable kind of stretch that pulled a moan from her as she felt his hips pressing against her ass, her pussy quivering around him in the wake of her orgasm just moments before.  
“You take me easily, don’t you?” Dean grunted as he began to thrust against her, his cock sliding in and out easily. “You’re so wet for me, aren’t you?”  
Six moaned as the pressure began to turn into pleasure, the head of is cock reaching places that had never been touched before. Combined with the way he was grunting with every thrust and how tightly he was holding her hips, pushing and pulling her against him in a steady rhythm until he pressed his hips and let out a throaty mix between a growl and a moan.  
“There it is,” Dean whispered, pulling out of her. Six remained where she was, missing the feeling of him inside her already and only a little uneasy at the feeling of something wet starting to run down her thighs. “I wish I could have given you another. Showed you what I am really capable of.”  
“We could always try later,” Six began cautiously, finally finding it in herself to push off the bed where she could pull her pants back on, ignoring whatever it was dripping out of her. “When all this is over--”  
“You got an itch only I can scratch, eh?” Dean chuckled as he straightened his bowtie beneath the explosive collar identical to the one she still wore. “We’ll have to wait and see, partner. But for now, I think I’ve proven to you that I am a man you don’t mind sharing a bed with.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this work and want to see more? Check out my blog nuka-after-dark.tumblr.com for headcanons, reactions, and other works not posted here!


End file.
